powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Seijuu Gattai GingaiOh
"Starbeast Fusion! Gingaioh!" Silver Starbeasts (銀星獣, Ginseijū): When the Gingaman channel the energy of the Starbeasts' home planet through their Mechanical Blade Kiba the first five Starbeasts are able to transform into Silver Starbeasts with the command of "Silver Starbeast Transformation" (銀星獣変形, Ginseijū Henkei), and from there, combine into the Galaxy Beast Warrior Gingaioh (銀河獣士ギンガイオー, Ginga Jūshi Gingaiō) with the command of "Starbeast Fusion" (星獣合体, Seijū Gattai), which is armed with the Silver-Armor Sword (銀鎧剣, Gingaiken) and the Galcon Bowgun (ガルコンボーガン, Garukon Bōgan), which is formed from Starbeast Gingalcon. Its attacks are Shooting Star Bullet (流星弾, Ryūseidan) and Galaxy Beast King Cut (銀河獣王斬り, Gingajūō Kiri). Gingaioh's power helps power up Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Starbeasts (Silver) Starbeast GingaLeon See also: Lion Galactabeast "GingaLeon!" Starbeast GingaLeon (星獣ギンガレオン, Seijū Gingareon): GingaLeon is the lion-like beast of flame, its attack is Strong Flame. Comes whenever GingaRed calls out "GingaLeon!". A native of the field planet Galeon. It later gains the ability to become Silver Starbeast GingaLeon (銀星獣ギンガレオン, Ginseijū Gingareon); in this mode, it attacks with Silver Flame and it forms Gingaioh's head and chest. Helps out in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. (Silver) Starbeast Gingalcon See also: Condor Galactabeast "Gingalcon!" Starbeast Gingalcon (星獣ギンガルコン, Seijū Gingarukon): Gingalcon is the dragon and falcon hybrid beast of wind, its attack is Roaring Cyclone. Comes whenever GingaGreen calls out "Gingalcon!". It is a native of the wind planet Galcon. It later gains the ability to become Silver Starbeast Gingalcon (銀星獣ギンガルコン, Ginseijū Gingarukon); in this mode, it attacks with Silver Cyclone and it forms Gingaioh's back, waistline, and crossbow. (Silver) Starbeast Gingarilla See also: Gorilla Galactabeast "Gingarilla!" Starbeast Gingarilla (星獣ギンガリラ, Seijū Gingarira): Gingarilla is the gorilla-like beast of water, its attack is Mighty Strength. Comes whenever GingaBlue calls out "Gingarilla!". Native of the hidden forest planet Garilla. It later gains the ability to become Silver Starbeast Gingarilla (銀星獣ギンガリラ, Ginseijū Gingarira); in this mode, it attacks with Silver Blizzard and it forms Gingaioh's "navel", waist, and legs. In the toy version, Gingarilla stores the Gingaioh fists in the feet. (Silver) Starbeast GingaVerick See also: Wolf Galactabeast "Gingaverick!" Starbeast GingaVerick (星獣ギンガベリック, Seijū Gingaberikku): GingaVerick is the wolf-like beast of thunder, its attack is Strong Electric Shock. Comes whenever GingaYellow calls out "GingaVerick!". It is a native of the forest planet Gaverick. It later gains the ability to become Silver Starbeast GingaVerick (銀星獣ギンガベリック, Ginseijū Gingaberikku); in this mode, it attacks with Silver Flash (alongside Silver Starbeast Gingat) and it forms Gingaioh's left arm. (Silver) Starbeast Gingat See also: Wildcat Galactabeast "Gingat!" Starbeast Gingat (星獣ギンガット, Seijū Gingatto): Gingat is the African wildcat-like beast of flowers, its attack is Flower Bullet. Comes whenever GingaPink calls out "Gingat!". It is a native of the sand planet Gat. It later gains the ability to become Silver Starbeast Gingat (銀星獣ギンガット, Ginseijū Gingatto); in this mode, it attacks with Silver Flash (alongside Silver Starbeast GingaVerick) and it forms Gingaioh's right arm. A star power gemstone fell from the sky one night and landed a bit too near Gingat and shrank to the size of a small kitten. A little girl Yuuko was looking for her kitty and found the chibi-sized Gingat. When the Gingamen track down Gingat, out of sorrow, Saya left her companion with Yuuko. Yuuko than realized Gingat was much needed for battle and the gemstone was broken, so Gingat was restored. The Gingamen soon found her real cat. Super Armor Shine Gingaioh in Red cockpit]] "Super Armor Shine, Gingaioh!" Later, when the Gingaman receive the power of the Lights of Ginga, it enables Gingaioh to become Super Armor Shine Gingaioh (超装光ギンガイオー, Chōsōkō Gingaiō). This is where Gingaioh receives an armored chestplate and head and the Silver Armor Sword's power is enhanced, becoming the Super Silver-Armor Sword (超銀鎧剣, Chogingaiken). Its primary attack is the Great Galaxy Beast King Cut (銀河大獣王斬り, Ginga Daijūō Kiri). In the finale, to defeat the Demon Beast, Super Armor Shine Gingaioh's power is enhanced by GingaRed's flame ability with attacks such as the following - Galaxy Beast King Flaming Cut (銀河獣王火炎斬り, Gingajūō Kaen Kiri), Flaming Shooting Star Bullet (火炎流星弾, Kaen Ryuseidan) and finally Great Galaxy Flame (ギンガ大火炎, Ginga Daikaen) (enhanced by GigaRhinos and GigaPhoenix). Also see *Galaxy Megazord